Orkowie
:Aby dowiedzieć się coś o grywalnej rasie Orka zobacz Orc (playable) ) Mistrz Ostrzy Jasnowidz Wyrobnik Jeździec Jeździec Wiatru Strażnik Necrolyte ( ) Mistrz Bestii Pyremaster Obrońca Dusz Barbarzyńca Łamacz kości Berserker Nekromanta Assasyn Szpieg (RPG) |Stolica = Orgrimmar (Nowa Horda) Czarna Skała (Mroczna Horda) Cytadela Piekielnego Ognia (Spaczona Horda) |Przywódcy = Thrall (Wódz Wojenny Nowej Hordy, - ) Garrosh Hellscream (Prawdziwa Horda - ) Rend Blackhand (Mroczna Horda) Kargath Bladefist (Fel Horda) |Znani przedstawiciele = Grommash Hellscream † Gul'dan † Ner'zhul † Varok Saurfang |Wierzchowiec = Worg |Ojczyzna = Draenor (obecnie Rubieże) |Środowisko = Nagrand |Obszar występowania = Durotar Płonące Stepy Las Terokkar |Język = Orczy Wspólny Gobliński Niższy Wspólny Taur-ahe Zandali |Wzrost = 198-259 cm (mężczyźni), 183-244 cm (kobiety) |Waga = 90 kg |Średni wiek = 100 lat |Kolor oczu = zielone brązowe żółte świecące czerwone (pod wpływem demonicznego spaczenia) |Kolor włosów = czarne brązowe |Cechy charakterystyczne = wysunięte kły na dolnej szczęce masywna budowa ciała silny związek z żywiołami |Cechy dodatkowe = kolor skóry zależny od stopnia spaczenia demonicznego lekko zgarbiona postawa w trakcie stania wysoki współczynnik rozmnażania |Organizacje = Klany |Status = istnieje }} thumb|Orkowiethumb|Symbol rasowy Zielonoskórzy Orkowie są jedną z najbardziej płodnych i pospolitych ras w Azeroth. Zrodzeni w Draenorze, orkowie przybyli na kontynent przez międzywymiarową bramy zwane Mrocznym Portalem i prowadzili wojnę z Ludźmi będąc pod wpływem Płonącego Legionu. Niegdyś byli szlachetną, szamańską społecznością w Draenorze. W tragicznych okolicznościach szlachetne klany orków uległy zepsuciu Płonącego Legionu i zostały wykorzystane w inwazji Legionu na ziemie Azeroth. Orkom udało się zbuntować i ostatecznie obrócili się przeciwko władcom demonów. Prowadzeni przez młodego wodza naczelnego Thralla, orkowie ponownie pojęli czym jest honor i jak ważny jest dla nich oraz dla ich społeczności. Przenieśli się ze Wschodnich Królestw do Kalimdoru i tam założyli państwo nazwane Durotarem. Teraz Orkowie są gotowi do walki, ale nie w celu podbojów, lecz w obronie prawa do życia na zaadoptowanych przez siebie ziemiach. Wprowadzenie thumb|Ork [[Warrior|wojownik]] Dla przeciwników są brutalni i przerażający, lecz nie okrutni, ani przebiegli. Dla sprzymierzeńców są szlachetni i honorowi, przestrzegają tradycji oraz odkrywają swą przeszłość. Orkowie z Lordaeronu to część rasy, która ponownie odnalazła swojego ducha, oddzielając się od demonicznych i magicznych praktyk, by podążyć ścieżką mądrości oraz potęgi. Niewielka grupa orków wciąż zajmuje się sztukami magicznymi, lecz ich czas odchodzi. Chociaż brutalni w bitwie, orkowie walczą z dziką gracją, która równa jest najświetniejszej szermierce elfich szlachciców. Każdemu orkowi umiejętności bitewne przynoszą wielki honor. To właśnie idea honoru, która przenika całe orcze społeczeństwo, sprawia że społeczeństwo to jest zwarte i niesie największe zagrożenie ich nieprzyjaciołom w Przymierzu. Idea honoru przenika każdą komórkę społeczeństwa tak głęboko, iż nawet nadane imię jest tymczasowe, póki młody ork nie wypełni Rytuału Przejścia. Gdy przyniesie on honor imieniu szlachetną zasługą, starsi nadają mu drugie imię zależne od owego czynu. Dla orka, honor jest równie ważny, co jego klan. Większość woli umrzeć broniąc zarówno swego klanu, jak i reputacji. To dla orków nowa droga rozwoju, ponieważ w czasach, gdy prowadziły ich wypaczone wojska Płonącego Legionu, byli oni potworną siłą ledwie kontrolowaną przez demoniczna magię. Choć mogą się wydawać skorzy do gniewu, powstrzymuje ich mądrość przywódców oraz szamanów. Niewiele jest obecnie klanów, wciąż czczących demony, gdyż ich resztki zostały wybite przez Przymierze, lub samą Hordę. Więc teraz większość orków prowadzi tryb życia prowadzony przez mądrość honor oraz wartości zapisanej w przywództwie Thrall, nauczanej przez swojego mentora, Orgrima Doomhammera. Są jedną z najliczniejszych ras Azerothu. Choć wiele nacji Przymierza postrzega ich jako brutalnych i prymitywnych. Orkowie mają niezaprzeczalnie złożone społeczeństwo, które obejmuje wiele profesji i różnych ras. Nie ma wątpliwości przywództwa Thralla i wspomagania dla taurenów i trolli razem tworzą sojusz, ludzie nie doceniają jedności orków i ich różnorodności kultury. Być może kiedyś, te dwie frakcje dojdą do porozumienia, ale nikt nie jest wstanie powiedzieć jak i kiedy, ponieważ póki co obie te rasy stoją po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Kiedy orkowie zostali uwolnieni od jarzma Płonącego Legionu, przeżyli kulturową rewolucję, ponieważ nienaturalna, zaklęta żądza krwi opuściła ich ciała, dając im spokojniejszy i bardziej skupiony stan umysłu. Co najważniejsze, podążają za Thrallem, który posuwa się naprzód, żeby zreformować Hordę, zarówno wewnątrz, z jego szamanizmem, jak i na zewnątrz, przez założenie Durotaru. Jednak, nie wszyscy orkowie są zadowoleni z jego posunięć, głównie ci źli, którzy wciąż przebywają w Azeroth. Dużą ich część stanowią czarnoksiężnicy, którzy aktywnie najeżdżają na Przymierze oraz Niezależne karawany i miasta, a także wypierają się wszystkiego czym Thrall określa Hordę. Podobnie jak dwie twarze Przymierza, frakcje Hordy rzadko się spotykają; jednakże w Kalimdorze żyją orkowi czarnoksiężnicy, którzy chcą ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad siłami Hordy i ukryci w dziczy, zbierają siłę, aby to uczynić. Historia 'Wczesna historia' Orkowie Draenoru żyli w szlachetnym szamanistycznym społeczeństwie, przemierzając plemionami stepy Nagrandu w swoim piaszczystym świecie - Draenorze - przez ponad pięć tysięcy lat. Żyli oni w pokoju z rasą draenei, będąc jednocześnie w stanie wojny z ogrami. Ostatecznie obecność draenei przywiodła na Draenor Płonący Legion. Po zbadaniu owego świata, potężny władca demonów Kil'jaeden skłonił szanowanego szamana Ner'Zhula do współpracy. Demon przekonał Ner'zhula, że draenei spiskowali przeciw Orkom i planowali atak. W zamian za usługiwanie Płonącemu Legionowi, Ner'zhul i reszta orków mieli otrzymać moc, niezbędną do podbicia niezliczonych nowych krain, a Kil'jaeden miałby armię zdolną wybić rasę draenei. By zdobyć tę moc, wpierw orkowie mieli napić się krwi Mannorotha Niszczyciela - potężnego władcy otchłani z Płonącego Legionu. Grom Hellscream był jednym z pierwszych, którzy napili się krwi i z łatwością przekonał innych wodzów by poszli w jego ślady. Ten czyn sprawił, iż zostali napiętnowani Klątwą Krwi. 'Powstanie Hordy' W związku z masowym mordem draenei, żywioły odmówiły wsparcia orków w ich wojnie. Wierząc, że żywioły wystąpiły przeciwko nim, orkowie zwrócili się przeciw Ner'zhulowi. Gul'dan został wybrany na nowego przywódcę Hordy. Powoli cała rasa była wypaczana w szalejące klany, które później zostały złączone w Hordę. W ciągu kilku następnych dekad, draenei i wiele innych tubylczych ras Draenoru zostało prawie całkowicie wybitych. Całkowicie pochłonięci przez swą demoniczną rządzę krwi i pozostawieni bez żadnych nowych przeciwników, wiele spośród klanów zaczęło walczyć między sobą. Pomniejsze potyczki z czasem mogły przerosnąć w wielkie krwawe rzeźnie i całkowity chaos spadł na orkowe społeczeństwo. Kilku pozostałych przy życiu draenei zajęło się tym i rozpoczęło partyzancką kampanie, która trwa do dziś. W tym czasie, Ner'zhul nie chcąc dłużej oglądać jak jego rasa wyniszcza samą siebie zdradził Kil'Jaedena, a Gul'dan zajął jego miejsce jako Duchowy Przewodnik klanów. Gul'dan nie przejmował się zbytnio Hordą i z łatwością zgodził się podążać za Kil'Jaedenem w zamian za jeszcze większą potęgę. Kil'Jaeden nauczył Gul'dana jak przenieść samego siebie do "Wirującej Pustki" i tam komunikować się ze zmarłymi. Gul'dan został odmieniony przez te wyzwania i zdał sobie sprawę, jak posiąść jeszcze większą moc. Zmienił on również sposób, w jaki rządzono Orkami. Nadał "Czarnej Ręce" tytuł Wodza w czasie wojny. Gul'dan zebrał wszystkich czarnoksiężników, którzy dzieli pożądanie ostatecznej potęgi i spróbował podzielić się z nimi wiedzą, jak komunikować się z martwymi. Ci, którym się nie powiodło nie przeżywali. Kilku czarnoksiężników, którzy przetrwali stworzyli pierwotne szeregi "Rady Cienia". Przez uważną manipulację i intrygi, Rada Cienia stała się prawdziwym przywódcą Hordy, mając w swych szponach przywódców klanów. Rada Cienia praktycznie uspokoiła rozszalałe klany obietnicą nowych światów do podbicia. Gul'dan i jego czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli badać "Wirującą Pustkę" rozpaczliwie poszukując światów z łatwym dostępem, które Horda może podbić, nim "Żądza Krwi" klanów wymknie się spod kontroli. Gul'dan utworzył również szkoły nekromancji, by rozprzestrzenić demoniczną magię do jeszcze większej liczby orków. 'Wizje Medivha' Pewnej nocy, niesamowicie potężna istota objawiła się orkowym czarnoksiężnikom. Gul'dan pytał o radę Kil'jaedena, czym mogła być ta nowa wizja, jednak jego słudzy odeszli bez odpowiedzi. Jeśli nauczyciel Gul'dana przestraszyłby się tej istoty mogłoby okazać się, że Gul'dan dysponuje potężnym narzędziem, gdyby tylko udało mu się z nią ponownie skontaktować. Kilka tygodni później, Gul'danowi udało się skontaktować z Medivhem, czarodziejem z odległego świata. Gul'dan przystąpił do badania planów Medivha, jednak jego umysł był zbyt bystry dla Gul'dana, żeby cokolwiek zrozumiał. Gul'dan był niemal pewny, że czarodziej próbuje tego samego, więc chcąc uniemożliwić Medivhowi osiągnięcia korzyści, szybko zerwał kontakt. Kilka tygodni później Medivh wrócił w snach czarnoksiężników Draenoru i objawił im wizje terenów Azeroth. Radca Cieni pomimo dyskusji o prawdziwych intencjach Medivha, postanowił targować się z czarodziejem, jeśli ten sprowadzi horde do Azeroth. Czarnoksiężnicy, nie należący do Radców Cieni, którzy również mieli te wizje, zostali zabici, by ułatwić Hordzie właściwe przygotowanie do inwazji. Mijały tygodnie bez odzewu ze strony Medivha. Niektórzy Radcy Cieni podejrzewali, że czarodziej próbuje ich oszukać, jednak pewnego dnia pojawił się Rift. 'Inwazja na Azeroth' Poświęcając czas i energię, czarnoksiężnicy orków zdołali rozszerzyć ryft, tak żeby dało się przez niego przejść. Pierwsi zwiadowcy popadli w szaleństwo przez sam ryft lub widok po drugiej stronie. Rada potwierdziła, że świat po drugiej stronie był tym, co pokazał im Medivh. Mały kontyngent orków został wysłany przez stabilny ryft, zwany teraz Mrocznym Portalem, w celu zwiadu i założenia bazy. Kiedy wodzowie odkryli jak słabi wydają się być ludzie tych ziem, zalecana przez Radę Cienia ostrożność została zignorowana. Żądza krwi przejęła władzę nad Hordą i wysłano atak na najpotężniejsze tereny ludzi - Królestwo Stormwind. Dowodzone przez Cho'galla (klan Młota Półmroku) i Killrogga Deadeye'a (Klan Krwawiącego Widma) wojska orków doznały upokarzającej porażki. Wodzowie obarczali się nawzajem winą, a Horda rozdzielała się na dwa obozy. Rada Cienia próbowała zjednoczyć Hordę, lecz nie mogąc działać bezpośrednio wybrali marionetkę, mającą sprawować władzę. Blackhand Niszczyciel ponownie został wodzem Hordy. 'Wojna trwa' Pod stalową pięścią Blackhanda, znów zaprowadzono porządek. Stało to się mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy Medivh ponownie nawiązał kontakt z Gul'danem. Strażnik wydawał się jeszcze potężniejszy i bardziej szalony. Nakazał Hordzie zniszczenie Królestwa Stormwind, by Medivh mógł zostać nowym królem ludzi. Gul'dan początkowo odmówił prośbie Medivha - Horda miała nowe cele, a użyteczność maga, w ocenie orczego szamana, się wyczerpała. Zdesperowany doprowadzić swój plan do końca Medivh skusił Gul'dana wyjawieniem lokalizacji Grobowca Sargerasa, władcy Płonącego Legionu i mistrza Kil'jaedena. Tak wybuchła Pierwsza Wojna pomiędzy Hordą i ludźmi z Azeroth, której zakończeniem było zniszczenie królestwa Stormwind. W okolicach początku konfliktu klan Lodowego Wilka, jedyny, który odrzucił demoniczne dary Kil'jaedena, został wygnany do Azeroth, a jego przywódca, Durotan, został zamordowany przez siły Gul'dana, co miało stanowić ostrzeżenie. Jego syn został pozostawiony na śmierć, lecz odnalazł go szlachcic z Lordaeron, uciekający przed rzezią Stormwind. Pozbawione przywództwa Lodowe Wilki uciekły w północne góry. Pod koniec wojny ludzie w brawurowej akcji zabili zdrajcę Medivha. Gdy mag został zaatakowany, Gul'dan doznał psychicznego wstrząsu emanującego z Medivha i zrozumiał, że szansa pozyskania mocy Sargerasa ucieka mu przez palce. Przeniknął on do umysłu Medivha i spróbował skraść lokalizację Grobowca, korzystając z osłabienia Strażnika. W tym momencie Medivh zginął. Gul'dan, pozostający w chwili śmierci maga w jego umyśle, zapadł w śpiączkę. Gdy się przebudził, Gul'dan wyczuł znaczącą zmianę równowagi sił w Hordzie. Blackhand Niszczyciel został zdetronizowany przez Orgrima Doomhammera, gdy ten odkrył rolę Wodza Wojennego w korumpowaniu Hordy. Doomhammer nie był tak podatny na wpływy jak jego poprzednik i szybko rozszyfrował udział Rady Cienia w działaniach Hordy. Rozprawił się z nią bez litości, oskarżając ją o zdradę. Gul'dan zachował głowę tylko przyrzekając wierność Doomhammerowi i obiecując dostarczyć mu niezliczoną armię nieumarłych, której mógłby użyć dla chwały Hordy. Stworzył klan Rozdzieraczy Burzy i rozpoczął proces napełniania trupów poległych rycerzy nowym życiem za pomocą dusz zmarłych członków Rady Cienia. Nowi Rycerze Śmierci wraz z kilkoma innymi atutami (takimi jak pojmanie królowej smoczego stada) dały Hordzie dostateczne siły, by mogła podjąć marsz na północ, mimo że tam musiała zmierzyć się z potęgą Sojuszu wszystkich narodów ludzi (Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Gilneas, Alterac i magicznych sił Dalaranu). Elfi naród z Quel'Thalas wysłał swoje wsparcie dla Przymierza, podobnie uczyniły krasnoludy i gnomy z Khaz Modan zagrożone zajęciem ich ziem przez Hordę. Zdrada Alterac miała okazać się śmiertelnym ciosem dla Sojuszu, jednak na krótko przed ostatecznym zwycięstwem Horda sama otrzymała śmiertelnie groźny cios w plecy. 'Szaleństwo Gul'dana' Wierząc, że zwycięstwo jest nieuniknione, Gul'Dan oskarżył Cho'gall z klanu Twillight's Hammer, że zna położenie Grobowca Sargerasa. Razem z klanem Stormreaver porzucili swoje obozowiska i na własną rękę ruszyli szerzyć demoniczne mocne. Ta strata, niemal jednej trzeciej Hordy zniszczyło kampanię Gul'dana, tuż u wrót Lordaeronu. Doomhammer, wściekły niesubordynacja w tej krytycznej chwili, ściągnął Hordę by zniszczyć oba klany i ich liderów. Pozwoliło to siłom Przymierza zaatakować i zniszczyć Hordę. Druga wojna zakończyła się wraz ze zniszczeniem Dark Portalu. Jednakże wielu potężnych ludzi w królestwie Lordaeronu chciało zniewolić i wymordować orków, Król Terenas zignorował ich i nakazał umieszczenie orków w obozach, pozostawiając ich z nadzieją, że któregoś dnia uda im się wyzwolić. W obozach, orkowie odcięci od demonicznego źródła, bez możliwości uzupełnienia ich sił magicznych, osłabli lub popadli w letarg. 'Powstanie Thralla' Kilka lat po drugiej wojnie, syn Durotana imieniem Thrall, uciekł swojemu okrutnemu właścicielowi, Aedelasowi Blackmoore z obozu internowania Durnholde i wyruszył by odnaleźć resztę swego ludu. W czasie swych podróży spotkał Groma Hellscreama, który razem ze swoim klanem Wojennej Pieśni, ukrywał się na pustkowiach Azeroth mając nadzieję na kolejną szansę podboju. Thrall zaprzyjaźnił się z Gromem i w końcu poznał Orgrima Doomhammera, który uciekł z ludzkiego więzienia kilka lat wcześniej. Dowiedział się od niego o swym ojcu, klanie Mroźnego Wilka oraz o zdradzeniu jego przez Radę Cienia. Po dowiedzeniu się tego, Thrall udał się do twierdzy wygnanego klanu Mroźnych Wilków, gdzie dowiedział sie od ich szamana, Drek'Thara o szlachetnym pochodzeniu orków oraz o tym jak zostali skażeni przez demony. Thrall przysiągł uwolnić swój lud z łańcuchów i jako nowy uczeń Drek'Thara, wkroczył na ścieżkę szamana. Razem z Gromem i Doomhammerem, Thrall z ciągle z powodzeniem atakował obozy internowania w celu uwolnienia więzionych orków. Trudno było wyleczyć orków z ich ospałości, lecz Thrall był w stanie udowodnić im, że ich przeznaczenie jeszcze się nie skończyło i że klany stworzyły nową Hordę. Niestety, ironia losu sprawiła, że podczas ataku na ostatni obóz, Doomhammer został zabity. By uhonorować walecznego i dumnego orka, Thrall założył czarny pancerz Doomhammera i wziął nazwany po nim jego młot, po czym poprowadził swój lud ku wolności. Ten obóz został później zajęty przez Hordę a następnie przemianowany na cześć Doomhammera. Ten posterunek nosi teraz nazwę Hammerfall (miejsce, w którym padł młot, czyli Orgrim) i znajduje się na Wyżynach Arathiańskich. Thrall wiedział że ludzkie narody nie będą bezczynnie patrzyły jak Horda się przegrupowuje lub ustatkuje. Na szczęście dla niego, objawił się mu prorok w kruczej formie i polecił mu opuścić Azeroth i udać się do odległego Kalimdoru. Thrall, nie mając żadnego innego wyboru, uprowadził kilka ludzkich statków i pożeglował ku nowemu światu, zabierając wszystkich swoich orków z Lordaeronu. Podczas swej podróży, orkowie pomogli uciec plemieniu trolli z tonące wyspy. Trolle z klanu Mrocznej Włóczni były niezmiernie wdzięczne za pomoc i dołączyły do Hordy. 'Założenie Orgrimmaru' Po bitwie pod góra Hyjal, zaczęło bezpośrednio narastać kolejne zagrożenie ze strony orków. Wielki orczy wódz - Thrall postanowił założyć nową orczą stolicę na ziemiach Kalimdoru. Nowe ziemie nazwał Dumą Durotaru, na cześć swego ojca. Wraz ze swymi sprzymierzeńcami, Taurenami, i pomocą ocalałych ludzi z Lordaeron pod przywództwem czarodziejki Jainy Proudmoore, był w stanie szybko budować. Jednakże, nie trwało to długo. Starszy admirał Daelin Proudmoore, ojciec Jainy, przybył do Kalimdoru (opuszczając dom nim skończyła się wojna poszukując jakichkolwiek pozostałych przy życiu oddziałów) i przypuścił atak na uciekających orków. Podczas pierwszego ataku trolle Mrocznej Włóczni straciły swój nowy dom na wyspach Echa i pomocą pół orka Rexxara z klanu Mok'Nathal, zamieszkały z orkami w Durotar. Ich przywódca Vol'jin poprzysiągł wierność Hordzie w zamian za pomoc. Thrall, nie wiedząc czemu został zaatakowany przez ludzi, zaczął podejrzewać wojska Jainy, lecz szybko te podejrzanie zostały rozwiane, gdy pomogła ona orkom zniszczyć napierające na nich siły pod wodzą jej ojca Admirała Prooudmore'a. Kultura thumb|Kobieta Ork [[Shaman|szaman]] Społeczeństwo Orków od zawsze charakteryzuje się surowym stylem życia. Są przez to praktyczni i nigdy nie wzdrygają się przed zabijaniem, gdy to pozwala im chronić przyszłość rasy lub klanu. Wszyscy orkowie, niezależnie od płci i stanowiska zobowiązani są wykonywać swoje obowiązki, a słabość uważana jest za poważny ciężar. Słabość jednostki plugawi siłę reszty i karana jest wyjątkowo upokarzająco dla orków - wygnaniem. Trafniej jest więc powiedzieć, że orkowie są utylitarystyczni niż wielkoduszni, jednak różne klany mają różne charaktery. Thrall wraz z klanem Frostwolf wpłynęli znacząco na współczucie wśród orków, widoczne zwłaszcza w dziecinnym traktowaniu robotników, którzy byli nędzną podrasą orków. Są również klany, takie jak Warsong, które wciąż trzymają się sztywnych i surowych praw Hordy. Jednak bez względu na przynależność do klany, honor jest cenniejszy ponad wszystko - najpierw własny honor, później honor klanu. Gościnność jest uważana za wielki honor, wynoszącą orka ponad innych. Powodem tego jest to, że Orkowie i Taurenowie szybko zostali stałymi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ rasa taurenów bezinteresownie zaoferowała orkom (zupełnie obcym) schronienie i pomoc na nieznanym terenie. Nie ma dyskryminacji pomiędzy płciami w społeczeństwie Orków. Kobiety są zdolne do podejmowania tych samych zawodów co mężczyźni, zdolne są do władania na wysokich pozycjach i nawet potrafią podejmować wezwanie do walki. Siła (fizyczna i mentalna), odwaga, niezależność i przedsiębiorczość są cenione u Orków. Tradycyjnie dzieci są widziane jako potomstwo rodziców, ale wychowywane są jako dzieci klanu. Nowe zjednanie się Hordy i szerzenie się nowych wyznań spowodowały, że pojedyncze orcze rodziny zaczęły osiedlać się w różnych rejonach wokół Durotaru i The Barrens. Sprawiło to, stopniowe odchodzenie od typowego schematu klanu bardziej w stronę życia rodzinnego niż wielkiego klanu. Orkowie poważają siły natury, dlatego szamanowie darzeni są szczególnym szacunkiem. Mają oni ścisły związek z siłami natury i złoszczenie ich uważane jest za poważne wykroczenie. Wilki są głównym symbolem orków, służą jako strażnicy, zwiadowcy, pupile, partnerzy i wierzchowce. Wiele takich wilków pochodzi z Draenoru. Szamani hordy potrafią z nimi rozmawiać, potrafią również przyzywać ich duchy. Kultura Orków charakteryzuje się: * zaangażowaniem przetrwanie dorobku artystycznego; * szacunkiem i honorami dla przodków oraz starszyzny; * brakiem przeprosin za dawne dzieje, jak również nie oczekiwaniu przeprosin od wroga; * podobieństwem do "prymitywnej" społeczności ludzkiej, która jednak jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana, gdy się ją poznaje bliżej; * nieufnością wobec magii klasycznej, a szczególnie magii czarnej, jednak (jak dotąd) nie wystrzeganiem się magii astralnej Wiara Religia Orków przejęła formę od animistycznej wiary praktykowanej przez Kaldorei. Szamani Orków szukają siły u duchów natury, tworzą intymną więź z otaczającym ich światem. Ta świadomość łączności z naturą prowadzi do odkrywania własnej prawdziwej natury i dlatego Orkowie twierdzą, że żyją w większej harmonii ze światem niż wiele ras Przymierza. Niewolnictwo Praktyki niewolnictwa istniały w społeczeństwie orków i choć teraz wydaje się to mało prawdopodobne, nadal wśród nich występuje ono, choć nie ma pewności jak bardzo jest ono powszechne. Pomimo starań Thralla, mających na celu zniesienie tej barbarzyńskiej praktyki, wciąż są z tym problemy. Niektórzy orkowie są gotowi do zniewolenia ras Przymierza i Hordy. Nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego orkowie nadal zajmują się niewolnictwem i w jak dużym stopniu jest ono w ów środowisku praktykowane. Fakt, iż Crimson Ring, gladiator, który bardzo często trudni się niewolnictwem, jest opisany jako człowiek podziemia, pokazuje, że jednak orkowie w głównej mierze potępiają ową praktykę. Jednak tajność może wynikać z charakteru bitek, które wielokrotnie obejmują bitwy na śmierć. Zaskakująco Crimson Ring to gladiatorskie mecze śmierci, a zniewoleni gladiatorzy są czasami na wolności, niektóre z turniejów odbywają się na arenach Orgrimmaru i innych arenach Hordy. Bloodeye był na tyle znany, że można go było określić mianem "czempiona orków". Innym przykładem jest przypadek Jinxo, która została schwytana przez orków i miała zostać sprzedana w niewolę goblinowi, gdyby nie opracowała planu ucieczki. Języki Orkowie znają języki Orczy i Wspólny. Orkowie faworyzują języki swoich sprzymierzeńców, np. gobliński, Taur-ahe i Wspólny niższy. W ostatnich latach nauczyli się prawdopodobnie Zandali, Gutterspeak i Thalassian. Imiona Orków Większość orczych imion pochodzi z konkretnych słów w ich języku, które mają szczególne, czasem ukryte znaczenie dla rodziny. Może to być na przykład nazwa ulubionej rzeczy, bądź imię krewnego. Nazwiska rodowe nie istnieją. Większość orków ma nazwisko związane z jakimś chwalebnym czynem, bądź cechą. Jednak w przypadku, gdy ojciec odznaczył się czynem naprawdę wielkim i pamiętnym, ork przyjmuje jego nazwisko,aby chwałą nie została zapomniana. Honor jest wartością nadrzędną i obecną na każdym stopniu orczej społeczności. Nawet w przypadku nazywania. Pierwsze imię orka jest mu nadawane wcześnie. Pochodzi zazwyczaj od imienia ojca, bądź jakiegoś bohatera. Drugie imię przyznawane jest po osiągnięciu dojrzałości. Bazuje na czynie, którego dokonaniem może pochwalić się ork. Do najbardziej tradycyjnych nazwisk należą: Doomhammer, Elfkicker, Foe-ender, Skullsplitter, Thumper i tym podobne. Należy zaznaczyć, że drugie imię, bądź nazwisko może ulec zmianie w przypadku, gdy ork dokona kolejnego równie wielkiego czynu, jak poprzedni. * Przykładowe imiona męskie: Grom, Thrum, Drog, Gorrum, Harg, Thurg, Karg, Luthac, Madagosh, Alkaragh, Ragesh * Przykładowe imiona żeńskie: Groma, Hargu, Igrim, Agra, Dragga, Grima, Adna, Fagosha * Pzykładowe nazwiska rodowe: Doomhammer, Deadeye, Forebinder, Elfkiller, Skullsplitter, Axeripper, Tearshorn, Fistcrusher. Jak już zostało wcześniej wspomniane, orcze nazwiska wywodzą się zazwyczaj z wielkich czynów. Często jest to nazwisko przechodzące z pokolenia na pokolenie, upamiętniające chwalebne dokonania przodka. Wielu orków dostaje własne nazwiska, a są też tacy ,którzy preferują użycie nazwiska, które informuje kim był jego ojciec. Przykładem może być Thrall, syn Durotana. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że tylko głowa rodziny może dzierżyć chwalebny tytuł. Może być tylko jeden Doomhammer, bądź tylko jeden Deadeye. Reszta członków rodziny identyfikuje się zgodnie z linią pochodzenia. Wytworzyły się w kulturze orków dwa szczególne typy imion: dwusylabowe, oddzielone apostrofem, oraz krótkie, będące skróconą wersją rzeczywistego imienia. Do dwusylabowych należą: Gul'dan, Drak'Thul, Dal'Rend. Początkowo używane tylko przez orków parających się sztukami magicznymi, ale rozpowszechnione w późniejszym czasie. Drugi typ, czyli skróty, związany jest ściśle z kulturą i obyczajami. Wydłużona nazwa używana była tylko prez tych, którzy przewyższali danego delikwenta siłą. Mieli do tego prawo także szamani i starszyzna. Na przykład pełne imię Brox'a brzmi Broxigar i użyte mogło być tylko przez Tyrande, bądź Krasusa. Pełne imię Groma Hellscream'a brzmiało Grommash i zostało użyte przez Mannoroth'a. Należy zauważyć, że wiele imion sławnych orków nigdy nie zyskało skrótów (na przykład Durotan, Orgrim, Nazgrel, czy Kargath). Znane klany Horda * Klan Lodowego Wilka * Klan Wojennej Pieśni * Klan Strzaskanej Dłoni (Azeroth) * Klan Mok'Nathal * Mag'har * Klan Władców Burzy Mroczna Horda * Klan Czarnej Skały * Klan Czarnozębego Uśmiechu * Klan Smoczej Paszczy (Azeroth) Fel Horda * Klan Strzaskanej Dłoni (Outland) * Klan Przeżuwaczy Kości * Klan Krwawiącego Widma * Klan Smoczej Paszczy (Outland) * Klan Cienistego Księżyca * Klan Roześmianej Czaszki Wygląd Orkowi mężczyźni wyglądają naprawdę przerażająco i wyniośle. Mierzą około 2 metrów i są niezwykle szerocy. Kobiety natomiast są niewiele mniejszej postury i są (jak na kobiece standardy) bardzo umięśnione. Orkowie uwielbiają zapuszczać długie brody, o które niezwykle dbają i które stanowią niejako naturalny wskaźnik ich doświadczenia w sztuce bitewnej i nie tylko. Ich skóra jest raczej w kolorach od jasnozielonego, idąc przez odcienie oliwkowe kończąc na różnorakich odcieniach brązów. Oczy ów bestii są w głównej mierze brązowe, aczkolwiek zdarzają się orkowie z niebieskimi. Orkowie posiadają dzikopodobną twarz, spiczaste uszy wyposażone często w różnorakie kolczyki, wydatny nos i wielkie oczy . Orkowie nie interesują się zbytnio modą, toteż tłumaczy ich upodobanie do ubierania się w ciężkie zwierzęce skóry oraz pełne zbroje płytowe (!). Ich ramiona zazwyczaj są odsłonięte. Są urodzonymi wojownikami. Włosy tych przedziwnych istot zazwyczaj reprezentują barwy ciemne i brudne. Orkowe oczy są piwne, niebieskie, ciemnoszare, zielone i większości przypadków - ciemne. Orkowie którzy wypili tzw. Krew z Mannoroth posiadają z kolei krwistoczerwone oczy emanujące świetlistą poświatą. Najbardziej szlachetni orkowie w tym sam wielki Thrall posiadają pełne, niebieskie oczy. Jest to oznaka tego, iż są w czystej krwi. Orkowi mężczyźni w zwyczaju mają zapuszczanie niezwykle okazałych bród, które również świadczą o ich doświadczeniu'. Najwidoczniejszą różnicą pozwalającą rozróżnić płeć orczej rasy, są nadmiernie wyeksponowane męskie cechy u osobników męskich, głównie szerokie barki i większe kły. Męskie Orki (jak przedstawiono w World of Warcraft) mają nieznaczny ucisk, podczas gdy samice stoją całkowicie wyprostowane. Orkowie, a szczególnie orczy wojownicy, posiadają tatuaże w typowym dla nich stylu, pozwalające stwierdzić z jakiego ork jest klanu i jaka jest jego przynależność. W orczej społeczności, rany i blizny są powodem do dumy; ich liczba i wielkość pozwala sugerować jakim kto jest doświadczonym wojownikiem i jak odnajduje się na wojennym szlaku. W trzeciej części Warcrafta mają oni czarną krew. Inne części podają zwykłą ciemnobordową barwę. Kolor skóry Pierwotnie wszyscy orkowie mieli brązową skórę; od przypominającego korę brązu do brązu czerwonawego. Jednak ich ciała zareagowały gdy zostały wystawione na magię czarnoksiężników, chociaż natura tych zmian jest nieco inna niż u innych ras dotkniętych energią Fel. Wszystkim Orkom, nawet tym wzdrygającym się na myśl o magii czarnoksięskiej, pigment skóry zmienił się na zielony i nabrali masy ciała (nie wiadomo dlaczego Mag'har jest dużo większy od innych orków z Durotaru). Ta zmiana skóra stała się cechą genetyczną, jak np. u Thralla, który pomimo nikłego kontaktu z magią czarnoksięską, ma zieloną skórę od urodzenia. W trakcie postępującego zepsucia, oczy mogą stać się palącymi kulami czerwieni lub zieleni, a skóra wkrótce zmieni się z zielonej na purpurową, przeistaczając Orków w fel orków. Ten stan można odwrócić poprzez pewne rytuały. Jednak gdy Ork kontynuuje bardzo szybko picie demonicznej krwi, wchodzi w nieodwracalną fazę transformacji w fel orka i przerażająco mutuje; rosną mu nowe kły i wyrzynają się rogi z pleców, ramion i rąk. Obecnie Orkowie z Hordy mają różne odcienie pigmentu skóry, od jasnej zieleni, ciemnej brudnej oliwki, brązu do szarawego brązu. Grafika:Orkmale brownskin.jpg|Brązowa skóra oznacza Orka nietkniętego przez magię czarnoksiężników Grafika:Orkfemale greenskin.jpg|Kobieta ork o jasno-zielonej skórze Grafika:Orkmale greyskin.jpg|Ork z klanu Czarnej skały posiada szarą skórę Grafika:Felorc.jpg|Czerwoną skórę mają orkowie, którzy wpadli do krwawej mgły (Fel Orkowie) Relacje Orków Orkowie są rasą, która najbardziej zakorzeniła się w Kalimdorze i jest najbardziej utożsamiana z Hordą. Niewątpliwie mają oni dobre relacje z Taurenami i trollami. W następcstwie Trzeciej Wojny, Thrall, Cairne i Vol'jin niechętnie pozwolili Zapomnianym aby ci włączyli się w szeregi Hordy i ponownie otwarli Dark Portal. Horda zrekrutowała wtedy Krwawe Elfy. Chociaż Horda zawiera sześć godnych uwagi ras, zalicza również do siebie członków Mok'nathal, rasę pół-orków oraz plemię kamiennych orków. Ostatnio, Thrall próbował nawiązać kontakt z krasnoludami Żelaznego Kowadła w celu zminimalizowania konfliktu pomiędzy obiema rasami. Widać to w łańcuchu zadań, który zabiera gracza z Hordy w głębiny Czarnej Skały, by odnaleźć córkę Magniego Miedziobrodego. Można jednak bezpiecznie założyć, że krasnoludy nie poprawią stosunków w najbliższym czasie ze względu na ich obecne powiązanie z Przymierzem. Tak czy inaczej, misja ta okazuje się porażką, ponieważ księżniczka odmawia powrotu do Ironforge. W Wrath of the Lich King, Horda staje się sprzymierzeńcem z Taunka — starożytnym odgałęzieniem Taurenów — i Tuskarrów. Taunka są specyficzne dla Hordy, ale Tuskarr to naturalnie neutralna rasa. Orkowie mają długą historię przemocy z ludźmi, choć niechętnie szanują swoją siłę, a niektórzy wciąż trzymają się starych nienawiści, mimo że walczyli obok siebie podczas Drugiej Wojny. Znani Orkowie * Grafika:IconSmall Thrall.gif Thrall: Były przywódca Hordy; wojownik szaman; wybawca swojego ludu, który nawrócił orków na szamanizm. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Durotan: Ojciec Thralla. Dawny wódz klanu Lodowego Wilka. * Grafika:IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif‎ Draka: Matka Thralla. Córka Kelkara, syna Rhakisha. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Male.gif‎ Garad: Ojciec Durotana. Dawny wódz klanu Lodowego Wilka. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Female.gif‎ Wielka Matka Geyah: Matka Durotana. Duchowa przywódczyni Mag'har. * Grafika:IconSmall Drek'Thar.gif Drek'Thar: Starszy szaman klanu Lodowego Wilka i zastępca Thralla. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Female.gif‎ Matka Kashur: Niegdyś starsza szamanka klanu Lodowego Wilka. Mentorka Drek'thara. * Grafika:IconSmall Orgrim.gif Orgrim Doomhammer: Przywódca Hordy i wódz klanu Czarnej Skały podczas Drugiej Wojny. Adiutant Blackhanda, przyjaciel Durotana, mentor Thralla. * Grafika:IconSmall Blackhand.gif Blackhand "Niszczyciel": Przywódca Hordy i herszt klanu Czarnej Skały podczas większości Pierwszej Wojny. Zabił go i zastąpił Orgrim Doomhammer. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Rend Blackhand: Syn Blackhanda. Współ-herszt klanu Czarnozębego Uśmiechu, a później wódz Mrocznej Hordy i klanu Czarnej Skały w służbie Nefariana. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Maim Blackhand: Syn Blackhanda. Współ-wódz klanu Czarnozębego Uśmiechu. Zginął w ataku krasnoludów z klanu Ciemnego Żelaza. * Grafika:IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif‎ Griselda Blackhand: Córka Blackhanda. Uciekła z ogrzym łotrzykiem o imieniu Turok. * Grafika:IconSmall Grommash.gif Grommash Hellscream: Wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Wyzwoliciel rasy Orków z demonicznego paktu krwi z Mannorothem. * Grafika:IconSmall Garrosh.gif‎ Garrosh Hellscream: Syn Groma Hellscreama. Przywódca Mag'har. Naczelny Wódz sił Hordy w Northrend i następca Thralla jako Wódz Wojenny. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Kargath Bladefist: Wódz klanu Strzaskanej Dłoni. Przywódca Fel Hordy w Outland w służbie Illidana Stormrage'a. * Grafika:IconSmall Kilrogg.gif Kilrogg Deadeye: Wódz klanu Krwawiącego Widma. Jedyny wódz, który uniknął schwytania po Drugiej Wojnie i powrócił do Draenoru. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Tagar Spinebreaker: Wódz klanu Przeżuwaczy Kości. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Fenris Łowca: Dawny wódz klanu Władców Burzy. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Male.gif‎ Garm Wolfbrother: Ostatni wódz klanu Władców Burzy. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Zuluhed Skonany: Szaman, wódz klanu Smoczej Paszczy w Outland, w służbie Illidana Stormrage'a. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Nekros Skullcrusher: Czarnoksiężnik, wódz klanu Smoczej Paszczy w Azeroth po Drugiej Wojnie. Dozorca więzienny Alexstraszy. * Grafika:IconSmall Ner'zhul.gif Ner'zhul: Szaman, wódz klanu Cienistego Księżyca i dawny przywódca duchowy Orków. Spowodował zniszczenie Draenoru przez otwarcie wielu portali; później został Królem Liszem. * Grafika:IconSmall Gul'dan.gif Gul'dan: Czarnoksiężnik, wódz klanu Rozdzieraczy Burzy i twórca Rady Cienia. * Grafika:IconSmall_UndeadDeathKnight.jpg Teron Gorefiend: Pierwszy rycerz śmierci. Dawniej orczy czarnoksiężnik zabity przez Orgrima Doomhammera; przywrócony po śmierci przez Gul'dana; * Grafika:IconSmall Nazgrel.gif Nazgrel: Weteran Drugiej Wojny i dawny kapitan straży w Orgrimmarze. Przywódca ekspedycji Hordy do Outland. * Grafika:IconSmall Varok.gif Varok Saurfang: Brat Broxigara; naczelny dowódca armii Potęga Kalimdoru w wojnie przeciwko silithidom i ich panom Qiraji. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Broxigar Czerwony: Brat Saurfanga. Słynny weteran trzech wojen. Cofnął się w czasie i uczestniczył w Wojnie Starożytnych. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Eitrigg: Dawny wojownik klanu Czarnej Skały, obecnie członek szamanistycznej Hordy Thralla. Zaufany przyjaciel ludzkiego paladyna Tiriona Fordringa. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Jubei'thos: fechmistrz i wódz klanu Czarnej Skały przed Trzecią Wojną, zniewolony przez Arthasa. Ciekawostki * Warcraft jest jednym z niewielu tytułów, w którym Orkowie są postawieni w pozytywnym świetle. * Orkowie odgrywają główną rolę w każdej części gry Warcraft. * Kilku sojuszników Orków — włączając Ogry, Krwawe elfy i Nieumarłych — było kiedyś wrogami Hordy. Galeria 3D-Orc.png Zobacz również Technologie Hordy en:Orc da:Ork de:Orcs es:Orco fr:Orc it:Orchi (razza giocabile) ja:Orc nl:Orc ru:Орк (доступно игроку) Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Orkowie